


Femslash February 2021

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Because I'm Like That I guess fml, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Ghosts, Light BDSM, POV Alternating, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Safeword Use, Sonnets, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: 28 days, 28 drabbles.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 296
Kudos: 59





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt a day, every day in February, from the [prompt list found here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/). Tags will be updated as I go if needed.

She’s being ridiculous.

It’s _Stevie._ Stevie’s seen her at her worst — when she first arrived in Schitt’s Creek, when she had the flu, after her breakup with Ted. It’s Stevie, who whispered _you’re beautiful; you’re always beautiful_ when she walked in on Alexis crying in the bathroom at the wedding and Alexis had apologised with an _Ugh, I’m a mess._ Stevie won’t care what Alexis is wearing.

Still, when Stevie walks in the door of Alexis’ apartment and her jaw drops, sucking in a shaky breath, Alexis thinks the matching red bra, panties and heels was totally worth it.


	2. Pride

Stevie had worried, when Alexis first floated the idea, that she wouldn’t _fit._ David had just rolled his eyes and booked her flight along with theirs before she could object, his exasperation somehow doing more to ease her concerns than Alexis’ soothing assurances.

But when she marches down the streets of New York surrounded by people just like her, a rainbow flag draped across her shoulders with Alexis’ arm around her waist, she’s overwhelmed by a feeling of community and belonging she never knew was possible. On her other side, Patrick squeezes her hand; instead of pulling away, Stevie squeezes back.


	3. Buttercup

_“Why do you build me up, buttercup baby—”_

Stevie groans, pushing her face further into the pillow to try and block out her girlfriend’s voice echoing off the bathroom walls. Alexis has a lot of wonderful qualities, but a strong singing voice is… not one of them, unfortunately.

_“Just to let me down, and mess me around—”_

Realising she’s not going to be able to fall back asleep, Stevie stumbles out of bed and towards the shower, shucking her sleep shirt over her head as she goes.

 _“And then worst of all, you never—_ hey, babe!”

Stevie kisses her quiet.


	4. Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's fair to say this one's on the high end of M 😉

Stevie sucks a deep breath through her nose, trying to steady herself as her body trembles. She’s pinned in place, the inside of Alexis’ thighs warm on the outside of her own, Alexis’ eyes blazing hot and fixed on hers as she drags the purple feather in her hand slowly, achingly slowly down Stevie’s throat, between her breasts, towards her navel.

Stevie’s determined that she’s not going to beg, and Alexis is equally determined that she will. The words, the need, the desperation is bubbling up in her throat and she swallows it all back, not wanting to break first.


	5. Orange

They never really get a chance to settle, is the thing.

Sometimes Stevie comes to New York; sometimes Alexis goes to Schitt's Creek, or meets Stevie at one of the adorable new Rosebud motels for a night away. There's sex, and cuddling, and conversation, but not much time for domesticity. 

Alexis tries. She stocks the cupboard full of Stevie's favourite snacks, leaves a charger on her side of the bed. And next time she's in Schitt's Creek, she walks into Stevie's apartment to find a bowl full of oranges on the counter: her favourite thing to eat after a run.


	6. Mermaid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, for some dumb fuck reason I decided this needed to be a sonnet while also sticking to the 100 words. Why am I like this.

A princess resides in a castle fair  
Who Stevie beholds when sneaking ashore—  
With aquamarine eyes and golden hair,  
She’s all that Stevie is so longing for.  
If she had legs, or the princess a tail,  
Perhaps Stevie could be part of her world—  
But fate's harsh currents their union assails,  
Separating them with an eddy's whirl.  
So Stevie lingers, and watches, and dreams  
About a union between sea and land,  
Wishing it weren't as complex as it seems  
For them to lie together on the sand.

But unbeknownst, a princess dreams, too—  
Of a raven-haired mermaid, pure and true.


	7. Lips

During Cabaret, Alexis thinks about the shape of Stevie’s mouth. 

She thinks about it during rehearsals, when her mom pushes Stevie harder than the rest of them during vocal warmups, encouraging her to twist her lips into all sorts of distracting positions as she learns to enunciate as Sally Bowles. She thinks about it watching Stevie sing, learning how to hold her mouth when she belts. She thinks about it when Stevie is all done up in Sally’s makeup.

Months from now, she’ll think about it in a dark corner at a wedding, and then she won’t think at all.


	8. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is a follow up to [Wearing glass slippers, I got my Chucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440990), but you don't need to read that to read this. (You should, though 😆)

Over time, Stevie has grown used to the flowers. Some of them she even recognises on sight, now, though she still has to look up more than she'd like to admit. But she learns, slowly, just like Alexis learns the difference between new school and traditional and neo traditional tattoos; just like they both learn how to balance two thriving businesses along with their relationship.

Alexis always seems to sense when Stevie is stressed. Today, a delivery appears at reception (despite Alexis' store being just four doors down). Stevie accepts the bouquet of yellow tulips, thinks _cheerful thoughts,_ and smiles.


	9. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter starts with safeword use, but doesn't show or specify what led to it ❤️

“Pineapple!”

“Okay, babe.” The switch out of the scene is immediate: Alexis’ haughty, condescending smirk dissolves into anxious concern as she holds her arms up, waiting for Stevie’s nod before wrapping them around her shoulders. Stevie buries her face in Alexis’ neck, the blush creeping up her face, prickles of embarrassment curling in her stomach.

“Fuck, sorry.”

“Mm, no, none of that.” Alexis presses a soft kiss to her forehead and despite herself, Stevie can feel the tension start to drain out of her shoulders. “You were uncomfortable, so you safeworded out. I’m proud of you.”

Stevie sighs, and relaxes.


	10. Daisy

“Daisy? Really? Daisy.”

Alexis pouts, partially because of Stevie’s teasing and partially because she likes the way it draws Stevie’s eyes to her mouth. “Don’t make fun of Daisy.”

“I’m not making fun of Daisy.” Stevie’s smirk is just as sexy pixellated as it is in person. “I’m making fun of you for _naming_ it Daisy.”

“Hmm.” She pushes her hair back off her face with one finger, letting it fall behind her bare shoulder, and Stevie licks her lips almost involuntarily. “I guess you don’t want to see me use her, then?”

“Turn on the vibrator, Alexis.”

Alexis does.


	11. Flare

When she sees the light on the side of the road, Stevie almost doesn’t stop. After all, she reads the Facebook statuses about roadside assistance scams, listens to true crime podcasts — she knows it could be a trap, a ploy to get unsuspecting idiots to stop, and then she’s carjacked or kidnapped or left in a ditch somewhere. 

On the other hand, the weather _is_ fucking awful.

Before she can talk herself out of it she pulls over, letting in a bedraggled blonde. The woman turns to her with a grateful, beautiful smile, and suddenly Stevie’s night is looking up.


	12. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's drug use in this chapter, but no more than is shown and/or referenced on the show.

Stevie never pictured Alexis as a weed smoker. 

It’s not because she thought Alexis was straight… straight-edged… whatever. She’s heard about the molly and whatever else was on yachts and at clubs, the things Alexis and David talk about like they’re nothing. But still, if someone had asked, _who out of the cast of Cabaret do you think will want to share this weed with you,_ Alexis wouldn’t have even featured on her list.

And then Stevie would have missed out on seeing Alexis like this, if she hadn’t followed Stevie outside and plucked the joint out of her hand.


	13. Paranormal AU

“Not sure that shirt’s really your colour, babe.”

“What the _fuck?!_ Oh my god!”

“Mmkay, it’s not _that_ bad. We can totally find something better.”

“That’s not— how the fuck did you get into my room?!”

“Oh. Right. Um, so, technically this is _my_ room? I, like, haunt it or whatever.”

“I’m sorry, _haunt?”_

“Ugh, I know.”

“You mean to tell me we bought a _haunted motel?_ And no one _disclosed_ that it came with a very hot ghost?”

“Aww, you think I’m hot?”

“I mean—”

“You too, girl. I mean, we _should_ change your shirt, though. Maybe jewel tones?”


	14. Heart

There’s a giant plush heart on Alexis’ bed. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise, not after the giant bouquet that was delivered to her office at lunchtime, to her colleagues’ amusement. Alexis hadn’t been expecting anything; she knows how Stevie feels about romance in general and Valentine’s Day in particular, and she’d been happy to let the day pass them by. But Stevie had surprised her.

And now there’s a giant plush heart on her bed.

Before Alexis can wonder how it got in here, the heart falls off the mattress to reveal her rumpled, smiling girlfriend.

Grand romantic surprises, indeed.


	15. Rest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the prompt is an _actual_ rest day, as in I don't need to post, but I didn't want that so 😂 
> 
> This drabble is loosely set in the same universe as petrodobreva's [Imposter Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166775). You don't have to read that to understand this, but you should read it just because it's wonderful.

Stevie never used to feel like she fit anywhere. Nowadays, though, there are lots of places she belongs — at an RMG meeting, in her usual spot on David and Patrick’s couch, behind the desk at the original Rosebud for old time’s sake. But there’s nowhere she really feels like she can relax quite like the apartment. 

Alexis’ apartment. 

With the key on her keyring and the way Alexis looks at her when she arrives, like she’s been waiting, it’s starting to feel less like _Alexis’_ and more like _theirs_.

But she can unpack that tomorrow. Tonight, she can finally relax.


	16. Blue

It really is a crime, Alexis thinks, that it’s taken her this long to see Stevie in a bikini.

And… like, she’s seen _more_ of Stevie’s body than this. Obviously. Still, it’s about the context, or something? She’s just… transfixed, watching Stevie tug off her shirt, wriggle out of her shorts, toss her discarded clothes carelessly into the Santa Monica sand.

She can’t believe it’s taken this long for them to vacation together: it’s the kind of relaxing quality time they rarely get between their respective work schedules.

Alexis pulls off her kaftan, and follows her girlfriend into the waves.


	17. Sunflower

Twyla told her once, when they were young and sneaking behind the motel to get high, that sunflowers turn throughout the day so they’re always facing the sun. 

At the time, Stevie had scoffed. Who cared what sunflowers did? And if it was supposed to be a metaphor or whatever, Stevie hadn’t wanted to hear it.

She thinks she gets it now.

Because Alexis Rose draws every set of eyes in the room to her, and Stevie doesn’t even think she realises she’s doing it. Being the centre of attention comes as naturally as breathing — and Stevie can’t look away.


	18. Electric

Kissing Stevie is like waking up. 

It’s not like she hasn’t kissed people before, obviously. It’s not even like she hasn’t kissed _girls_ before. But there’s something about kissing Stevie that hits her like a lightning bolt, the current settling under her skin like it belongs there. It’s the low level hum of the electric fences on Heather Warner’s farm, the crackle in the air after a thunderstorm. 

Stevie’s lips slide along her jaw, up to her ear, before murmuring _we should go back to the motel,_ and Alexis is lit up from the inside out, a cacophony of emotion.


	19. Gold

The first time Stevie touches Alexis’ hair it’s during the dress rehearsal for Cabaret. 

“Fuck— Stevie, can you pin my hair up while I sort this out?”

Shockingly, Stevie didn’t go to a lot of slumber parties in high school; didn’t sit around braiding each other’s hair and giggling over whoever. So she approaches with cautious trepidation, holding Alexis’ hair up and pinning it carefully into place. 

It’s... more intimate than she would have expected. 

“Thanks, babe, you’re a lifesaver.” Alexis taps her on the nose and runs out of the room, seemingly unaware that Stevie’s rooted to the spot.


	20. Superhero AU

“Yes!”

“Fucking roundhouse kicks. This suit is riding so far up my—”

“Classy, babe.”

“Spandex was _not_ my idea.”

“I know, but it’s part of the whole aesthetic, you know? Plus, I think you look super sexy in it, so.”

“Oh, well as long as I look _hot_ while kicking the shit out of criminals and supervillains.”

“Exactly!”

“Have you noticed they’ve stopped monologuing?”

“Who?”

“The bad guys. They used to share their evil plots and give us time to figure out how to beat them, but they’ve stopped. They’ve gotten genre savvy.”

“Then we’ll just have to get faster.”


	21. Hair

Stevie doesn’t know where the urge comes from. One minute she’s pulling her hair up into a bun for yet another Zoom meeting, and the next she’s booking an appointment with a hairdresser in Elm Glen (because no, she will not be risking Jeanine, thank you very much). 

When she looks in the mirror afterward, it’s like a weight has been lifted, literally and figuratively.

Alexis tells her over FaceTime that she looks gorgeous, and that she can’t wait to see it in person. Patrick wolf whistles teasingly. But David just raises an eyebrow and asks, “The bisexual bob? Really?”


	22. Castle

Stevie fights her way through the crowd until she catches up with Alexis, standing in the middle of the courtyard, head tilted back to take in the scope of the castle with her hand pinned firmly to her head to keep her ridiculously oversized sunhat in place. She slips an arm around Stevie’s waist, tugging her close.

Stevie’s never seen anything like Castello Sforzesco. But Alexis… 

“I can hear you overthinking, babe.”

Stevie sighs. “I just… this can’t be as amazing to you as it is to me. You’ve travelled so much.” 

Alexis just smiles at her. “Not with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss travelling very, very much, and yes writing this DID involve me staring at lots of pictures of my last trip to Milan and feeling sad, why do you ask?


	23. Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Januarium and Nontoxic for the nudge on this one! (And, honestly, most of these prompts.)

When Stevie steps into the shower Alexis is already shampooing her hair, the weird purple stuff she uses to keep it blonde, and Stevie can’t help making the obvious joke.

“Violet, you’re turning violet, Violet!”

Alexis’s hands are still tangled in the strands as she blinks. “What?”

Stevie falters. “Because… your shampoo is purple?”

“Mm, I got that.” She drops her hands, rinsing them quickly before tugging Stevie close. “I just— were you quoting something?”

“Was I…? Alexis.” She pulls back, sure Alexis is kidding, but she just looks confused. “Willy Wonka?”

Alexis shrugs. “Never seen it.”

“Oh, my god.”


	24. Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content note: this drabble takes place at the funeral of a non-canon, unnamed character.

Alexis is starting to itch. This conservative, monochrome look is _so_ not her thing.

Funerals are always super depressing. Not that Alexis has been to many — she was so young when Grandma O’Connell died she only has a vague memory of a Catholic high mass that felt interminably long to a child and probably wasn’t much more bearable for the adults. The rest of her grandparents were all gone before she was born, so.

Beside her, Stevie shifts in her seat, clutching a spray of lilies in her lap. Alexis reaches over, squeezing her hand, and Stevie squeezes back gratefully.


	25. Water

Stevie’s feeling good. 

She has a drink in each hand; one of them’s vodka, the other maybe… rum? She sniffs it. Definitely rum. 

Patrick laughs at her as she swigs from one hand and then the other, but he’s the one who deserves to be laughed at because he’s going to _marry David._ Like, they’ll be _husbands._

On her other side, Alexis giggles. Alexis is _so_ pretty, even with her makeup starting to run and strands of hair sticking to her forehead from the heat of the hot pool. Stevie just wants to…

Fuck. 

Kiss her.

She needs another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The double fisting/triple fisting drinks line in 6.01 will never not make me laugh and that's that on that.


	26. Silver

This time, it’s a real premiere — one Alexis didn’t have to organise and unorganise and reorganise again on her mom’s whim; one where she doesn’t have to negotiate for gross basement carpet or acquire any dubiously trained live animals. It’s a real premiere; they fly her out to LA as her mom’s publicist. It’s a real premiere, and she’s allowed to bring a date.

She remembers Stevie’s cute little chauffeur look from last time, and she’s half expecting something like that again. When instead Stevie steps out of the bathroom in a sparkling silver gown, Alexis nearly swallows her tongue.


	27. Historic AU

Their parents don’t notice when they sneak out, too distracted as always to pay attention. The two of them dress up in their best clothes and run down to the village, eager for a glimpse of the Duke and his family riding through.

It’s an impressive retinue, proud horses pulling carriage after carriage. David whispers excitedly in her ear about the Duke and Duchess, how regal they look.

But Alexis… Alexis can’t keep her eyes off their daughter. She eyes the crowd haughtily, but when her gaze falls on Alexis, Alexis could swear she sees the glimmer of a smile.


	28. Hands

Alexis’ hand is entangled with hers, pulling her onto the makeshift dancefloor, her laughter so infectious Stevie can’t resist smiling back.

Alexis’ hand is on the small of her back, the touch of her fingertips light through Stevie’s shirt.

Alexis’ hand is wrapped around the back of her neck, tugging her close, kissing her until her head spins.

Alexis’ hand takes hers again, this time pulling her out of the room, towards the motel.

Alexis’ hand is on her breast and Stevie can feel it under her skin, deep in her bones, down to the very core of her being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I FINISHED. Happy Femslash February, everybody! Thanks for coming along on the ride 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
